


Substitute

by Tikatikox



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Fluff, Holmes brother - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, One Shot, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, holmescest, mycroft is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/pseuds/Tikatikox
Summary: After John's wedding Sherlock feel depressed and Mycroft taking care of him.





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the random things that I write from my workplace because I was so bored but I need to pretend to working on something on my computer at the office so I write this random smut. 
> 
> I didn't edited it or anything so....... sorry mot sorry!

Sherlock leave the wedding early. He left the noise, left the joy and the hopeful place. It’s just not his cup of tea to share a happiness, to smile and full of excitement about life. He just can’t celebrate something that is so dull for him. Marriage? Celebrate a marriage? What for? Isn’t John supposed to be mourning his freedom and adventurous life getting robbed by the obligation to become a husband?  
Sherlock never cared and never wanted to know about normal people’s life. There’s only small amount of things that he think he needs to celebrate. Murder and serial killer are among the list. 

He’s sad, indeed. He’s sad that he lost his only one friend to a woman with a prospect of normal life. In the end people choose to be in normal - boring situation. Work and getting paid for your boring time, have a children and so on. It’s boring. At first he never thought John would choose marriage as one of his life goals if he check all his friend’s track records of girls. Isn’t it enough, to have a casual fuck here and there while keep on living the adventurous life?  
Why John need to left him alone now?

The loneliness draped around his shoulder as he walks back to 221B.

 

One month later

Sherlock wake up groggily when he heard a sound from the kitchen. Someone is washing the dishes. And of course it’s not Mrs. Hudson since Sherlock in a bad state and already told her to leave him alone or he would put all the body parts to her fridge. 

He walk slowly with only white sheet covered his body. His hair sticking out here and there, and the stubble on his face getting wild. He sigh audibly when he find out who’s the one doing the dishes. He try to exaggerate his reaction but he couldn’t suppressed his smile when he watch his brother’s back. The British Government left his jacket on the chair and rolled up his shirt sleeve, washing the dishes naturally. 

Sherlock could say that his brother is the British Government with all his wealthiness and position. But the one thing that never changed is how his brother is allways overly protective of him, and would do everything on his own if it’s about Sherlock. 

As the first born, Mycroft really have a strong mother instinct and would take care of Sherlock no matter what happen and not trusting anyone to take care his little brother. And now he’s back. If Mycroft even showed up in Baker Street and doing chores for Sherlock, then he must be really worried. 

“You should eat,” Mycroft says, still washing the dishes and Sherlock recognize the breakfast on the table for the first time. There’s a stack of pancakes on the plate, a breakfast food that Sherlock secretly loved but never admit. So he sit on the chair and eat it without any complaint. The flavour from the pancakes bring him back to his younger days, when Mycroft usually in charge taking care of him. And he would whining and throwing tantrums just to ask a pancakes for dinner. Holmes family have their personal cook but of course Sherlock being a brat and asked for a pancake that cooked by Mycroft. As the result, the only pancakes he ever taste is the only one that his brother cooked for him. 

Sherlock eat slowly in silence while Mycroft still busy with lots of dirty dishes from a whole month that never been touched. He watch his brother’s back and smile. He quite like it. Mycroft in his mother instinct could become so soft and dropped his ice men and it’s exclusively only for him. The last time he saw Mycroft like this is when he’s in rehab, and he admit he’s missed being pampered by his big brother. 

All the thought about their past kind of refreshing for Sherlock after one whole month trapped in his own head, thinking about how lonely he is without his blogger and sulking about how he couldn’t be normal like other people. Now with Mycroft being here he feel less lonely and he knows that even though everyone is normal, he always have Mycroft on his side. 

“Stop thinking, you’re too loud.” Mycroift says while he walk to the table and pour Sherlock his tea. Sherlock just smile teasingly, realized that Mycroft must be knowing what’s inside his head.  
Mycroft staring at him then grabbed his stubbled chin while inspecting his baby brother’s face.

“Hmm… You better go shaved, Sherlock” 

Sherlock gets goosebumps when he feels his brother’s touch. He try to leaned on but Mycroft quickly pull his hand back. But it was feel nice. Sherlock try to accept that it must be because of his extreme loneliness and sadness he become so vulnerable and craving for someone's beside him. Just like John.  
And after one month, finally Mycroft come to provide him something that he needs the most. 

“What did I say about disadvantage, baby brother?”  
Mycroft suddenly ask with his ice crisp tone.

Sherlock dropped his fork and stand up,“Shut up Mycroft I don't need to hear about it. You can leave if you want, I never asked you to come in the first place!” then he walked to his room and close the door with loud bang. 

Sherlock feel disappointed, after he feels so happy to have someone near him and provide him with all the care, hearing those “caring is not an advantage” is not something he expected. 

He sulk and covered his body with all the white sheet and become the big ball on his bed untill he heard his brother entered the room. From the sounds he realized Mycroft bring his leftovers pancake. 

Mycroft urge him to sit down and then sit beside him.  
“At least finished this before you're going tantrum”  
Sherlock just dumbstruck looking at Mycroft, but in the end he let his brother feed him and giving up. He need this. He needs someone and being pampered and he admit it. 

Mycroft feeds him patiently and cleaned Sherlock’s mouth with the napkins and put the plate aside.

“Forgive me? That was not my intention to say such things”

Mycroft open his arms and Sherlock couldn't hold himself back. It's the same Mycroft from his childhood. The big fluffy brother that soft hearted and always beside him. He suddenly realized how he missed his Mycroft, this version of Mycroft.  
So he just throw himself and snuggled up to Mycroft's neck. 

“I'm lonely, Mycroft.”

“I know.”

“Would you stay with me? At least until I feel comfortable with my solitude again.” 

“I’ll be here on midnigth, how about that?”

Sherlock only nodded and breathe in his brother’s scent.

\----

It’s been three days but Sherlock still feel depressed even though Mycroft already come and take care of him. At least he showered and shaved his stubble and he could sleep better when Mycroft tucked him in.  
He feels ridiculously childish, but then again isn’t he always being the childish one?  
And yes, it feels nice to have Mycroft dropped all his persona in front of him. 

And this morning he’s stuck in front of the toilet while trying to pump his cock. He gets morning wood as a normal man should be, and usually it isn’t bothered him at all. Until this morning it’s really uncomfortable and he get the needs to jerking off but he couldn’t even after 30 minutes.  
Sherlock groans in frustration and he doesn’t need to wait long until Mycroft opened the door.

His brother just stopped in the threshold when he realized what had happend. Sherlock just awkwardly covered his cock before he sighed dramatically.

“Would you help me with this?”

“Sherlock, you’re a grown man and I believe you could take care of your personal needs by yourself!”

“I tried! But you see, I don’t know what is happening and I can’t come! And it’s bloody uncomfortable!”

Now it’s Mycroft’s turn to sighed dramatically. 

“And what do you want me to do with it?” 

“Do it like how you do it to yourself. I believe we have different technique and I might like to try that.”

“Then I should only give you intstruction and you do it yourself.”

“My hands are tired Mycroft!”

Mycroft just rolled his eyes and pull Sherlock to the living room. Sherlock standing in the centre, waiting Mycroft to locked the door and then sit down on his black chair. 

“Sit on my lap. Hurry, I need to go to the office in 45 minutes!”

So here he is, on his big brother’s lap. Sherlock being hold from behind and Mycroft left hand on his waist and the other one grabbed his cock. Sherlock shivered when he feel someone else’s hand on his private part and his back arched.

“Relax, brother mine!”

“I can’t!”

Mycroft spit on his hand and start pumping slowly with added pressure near Sherloc’s balls while Sherlock hold onto Mycroft’s hand tightly. He gasped and moaned loudly. He didn’t expect the sensation would be like this. It’s so different from the way he usually did. But in the end after 15 minutes he still couldn’t come and it’s makes him more frustrated. 

“I told you to relax!”

Sherlock just pout and stay on Mycroft’s lap. He’s in total badmood now, until he felt Mycroft’s tongue on his shoulder and neck. It makes him breath sharply.

“Feel it, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock closes his eyes and focusing on his brother’s tongue. That wet and soft things on his shoulder is worshipping him. Mycroft try to suck on his skin, it makes Sherlock moaned and his hands urged Mycroft’s hand to back to work.  
And then he hears Mycroft’s moaned in a very low voice. It makes him spurting some precum. He needs more.

“My-Mycroft, Mycroft..”

“Yes, brother mine?”

The heavy breathing and low voice of his brother send him to the edge. Sherlock feel amazing orgasm and his cum splatter on Mycroft’s hand and his chair. 

“That...That was amazing” Sherlock wanted to rest his head on his brother’s chest but Mycroft try to move him aside.

“What?” Then Sherlock stand up and turn around to see Mycroft furiously pumping his own cock while maintaining eye contact. This is the first time Sherlock seen his brother turn into so animalistic and harsh. Mycroft lost his composure and come at the moment. Sherlock really amazed by that and he follows his instinct to kneel and licking Mycroft’s hands that full of their cums. 

Sherlock feels his hair being tugged. He look up and see a breathless Mycroft on his post orgasm.

“This will be the death of us, brother mine…”

 

……

After that particular day, they didn’t talk about it anymore, especially since Sherlock didn’t feel horny at all. But today, Mycroft didn’t show up at all at Baker Street because yesterday he was out of town and he went to the office tommorow from his house. Sherlock couldn’t sleep and couldn’t eat at all without Mycroft. He missed his brother, yes. 

And now he’s hard without any reason. He already tried the same technique the way his brother touched him but it has no effect.  
Sherlock just tossed and turned on his bed until he decided to go to Mycroft's office.  
...

“Mycie, please!”  
Sherlock voice thundered inside the dark office when he entered. Mycroft just rolled his eyes, he knows what is it about.

“You're back being too attached to me, aren't you? Can't you be patient, I'll go to Baker Street after the office hour.

Being a brat like he is, Sherlock just dropped his pants and show off his reddened cock. 

“He is the one who couldn't wait!” 

Sherlock locked the door and walk to Mycroft's desk half naked while he still wearing his long coat and suit.

Mycroft patted his thighs, silently asked Sherlock to sit on his lap. But Sherlock didn't slow down, he keep walking until he's close and push his cock to Mycroft's face. 

“I want your mouth.”  
Mycroft just look at him, surprised. But sherlock know it's exciting him too. 

Mycroft closed his eyes and open hisbmouth widely. Sherlock really aroused to see how obedient his brother is. The one who always give him orders now willingly to open his mouth to being fucked.

Sherlock guide his cock slowly entered Mycroft's mouth. He keep pushing in untilbhe reached Mycroft's deepest throat. Saliva already rolling down a lot from Mycroft mouth, make it extremely wet and slimey for Sherlock.

And then Sherlock slowly pull it out, it makes Mycroft moaned. And Sherlock feels the urged to pushed it in again, with more power.  
Mycroft jaw already relaxed and accept Sherlock's cock, so it's become so easy to mouth fucked him. 

Sherlock start fucked him slow and deep, but to look at his big brother getting mouthfucked, it's something that really send him to the edge. Sherlock can't hold any longer and start fuck brutally. Mycroft really become submissive and open his mouth as wide as he could. He don't csre about how his shirt getting wet because of his saliva. 

“Mycroft… Mycroft, I… argh”

Sherlock fuck him with full power, until he reached his climax and shoot his cum in his brothers throat. They're so lucky that Mycroft could handle his gag until the end. 

“Did I hurt you?”  
Sherlock cleaned Mycroft's face with his handkerchief and genuinely worried for his brother. That's the first time he saw Mycroft become so submissive and obedient. It aroused him indeed, but it makes him worry at the same time. 

“I'm fine, it's allright brother mine”

“I'm sorry, that was.. I was really can't hold myself.”

“And why is that?”

“I think it's because I missed you”  
Sherlock blushed so hard and he rushed to pick up his pants and wear it. 

“You won't missed me tonight.”

“Can.. can I… can I make love to you, Mycroft?”

Mycroft didn't give him any answer,but he smiled.

…………

 

Sherlock's realized that he's dreaming. Someone is touching his body. It's nice. It's making him feel less lonely. He missed it. He missed having someone beside him. He hates being alone now.  
John break his heart with his marriage. He know that his friend wouldn't survived without woman.

But John was the only one who's willingly to become his friend and admitted his intelligence. John was his best friend. He likes to have someone around but when he really comfortable with it, everything crumbling down.

That blonde hair and ridiculous jumper, oh he missed his best friend….

*John!” Sherlock opened his eyes and he's surprised to see Mycroft between his legs.  
His big brother's eyes full of hurt and disappointment.

“So that's it. you didn't missed me sherlock. You missed dr.Watson. I'm just his substitute.”  
His tone become so harsh l, just like what he used to everytime he needs to negotiate to another ambassador. 

Sherlock terrified and he tried to hold his brother but it's too late. Mycroft already walk out of the room and go home while Sherlock still try to piece everything. 

……

Sherlock only needs 30 minutes untill he collects his souls and walk to Mycroft's house. He needs to clarify things. 

When he arrives he see Mycroft on his sofa beside the fireplace. Sherlock dislike how Mycroft see him. His eyes become so cold more than usual.  
Sherlock got no time to maintain his pride or do childish banter. He just kneeled down in front of Mycroft and takes his hand. 

“Forgive me brother mine? I didn't mean to. I was dreaming. And no, you're not John's substitute, you know that.” 

Sherlock already got tears in his eyes. He doesn't want to lose anyone anymore. Not his brother. He needs Mycroft and he don't want to lose him. 

“Did he touched you the way I touched you? Did you make love to him?”

“No! No Mycroft, not at all! He's my friend! I never touched him… i just… I just want you”

Mycroft didn't answer and Sherlock started to panicked. He grabbed Mycroft hand and start kissing it. 

“Forgive me. Forgive me”

Then he start to licked the fingers.

“Forgive me Mycroft please believe me!”

“Then prove it. Make love to me, brother mine.” 

………….. 

The end~


End file.
